


Never Say There Weren’t Leftovers

by shallowness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drusilla is her own warning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Darla asks Drusilla if she had a good time. This is about her answer.





	Never Say There Weren’t Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).

> Written for the prompt ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Drusilla + author’s choice, Drusilla is her own warning’.

Darla is all a-quiver, like she always is after meeting the Master. But her question is pointed like a stake. Drusilla’s seen a few vampires wield a stake in her time.

She ponders the question, asking her doll. "Have I had a good time? Well, I made some new friends. We had a tea party, and I think it went well. Such lovely screaming, and then it got quiet."

There's blood dripping still from the once-white tablecloth down to the wooden floor, there's blood in some cups and saucers - plenty left for Darla if she fancies it. Darla might like to play mother in the empty chair at the head of the table.

"Did the screaming draw any attention?" Darla asks in a controlled voice. She's not thinking about the Master now.

Drusilla giggles.

"The landlord came to enquire about the noise. There was no room for him at the table, so—" she gestures at where his body lies.

"Did he scream?" Darla asks in a more relaxed manner.

Drusilla's eyes glitter.

"Didn't give him any time to," she confides. "Don't pretend you're cross you missed the leaving party. There's some blood left."

"But not much time," Darla complains.

"Tick-tock," Drusilla sings out. "Let me pack. I'll play maid and you can be the lady sipping one last cup of tea before we leave."

Darla sighs, but her eyes betray her, looking at the ruby red blood, perfectly set off by the fine china. It’s not cooled much. Her face changes, and Dru skips off, full of energy now, to play at packing for "mistress".


End file.
